


Sempiternal

by charliemanson



Series: Copacetic [1]
Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Self Harm, Slow Burn, YES YES YES, big dick is back in town baybe!, let’s gooo, uhhh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:40:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23119369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charliemanson/pseuds/charliemanson
Summary: This takes place during the last chapter of Copacetic. It shows the relationship building between Rick and Morty in a slow burn type of way after the aftermath of Morty’s abuse.Basically the other story’s description:“Summer ran away, Jerry’s out of the picture, and Rick has temporarily disappeared. All that’s left is Morty, Beth, and her abusive boyfriend. People have stopped questioning why Morty is so bruised all the time, everyone sweeps it under the rug until Rick comes back after months of being missing.”Y’all know god damn well.
Relationships: Rick Sanchez/Morty Smith, c137cest - Relationship
Series: Copacetic [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1661818
Comments: 7
Kudos: 42





	Sempiternal

Morty would find himself forcing his jaw to smile, the boy talking to himself like he’s not alone. He doesn’t even know what he’s chasing, but if he holds on tighter, he might break his hands. Brittle, childlike fingers crumbling. He felt crippled like a bug swat out of air with the legs promptly pulled off. He felt such solace when Rick came back, the kid feeling the strength of the Red Sea possessing his fragile vessel, rejuvenating his shaking frame. But, crush the foot, and the body falls.

It doesn’t matter how much of a titan you are.

Morty’s innocence that he would be magically fixed when his grandpa came back was brutally naive. And he saw this with the oncoming months. Friends of friends prove untrustworthy as his schoolmates talked behind his back about the essence of his long absences after Rick had left. So he gave up and went home.

Morty shook in bed alone, unproductive. Fragile, as his fruits of the spirit were tasteless, bland. 

Rotting.

Joy, peace, love, long suffering, mutilation, fear, rejection, love, heartlessness, joy, dissociation, hate, peace, _long suffering._

The Biblical protégé of pain, he was younger, but he was broken, and sore. His suffering crafted an internal crucifix, warding off loved ones as he kept up in his room. Alone. 

Greater men have tried and failed. So how could Morty feel so bad? Depression is normal at his age. 

But it was after a particularly horrible night terror he had about Rhett that caused him to wake up in a cold sweat, in tears, and longing for peace. And his peace was found two doors down the hallway.

So Morty crept into Rick’s room, slowly, slowly, and carefully, carefully, closing the door behind him. Both legs felt like melting iron, too clunky and too sporadic in functionality as he cautiously shifted across the floor. 

He sat down.

And he relaxed his body. Morty hid in the corner, swearing to himself on his own pride that he’d leave in around an hour or so. Being so close to his grandpa made him feel safe. Nothing wrong with that. 

But hearing Rick’s gentle breathing in the opposite corner of the room lulled him to sleep quite quickly, his breath deadly trickery as Morty fell into involuntary unconsciousness in a matter of minutes. 

…

…..

………

_Morty, what the fuck?_

The child felt himself being gently shaken awake by large, cold hands. He groaned softly, pouting as his small hands blindly tried to push Rick’s away in a subconscious effort to go back to sleep. 

“Wake up.” 

Morty growled softly as Rick flicked his nose, his eyes squinting as he slowly opened them. He looked up at the old man, realization quickly settling in. His eyes became wide, his cheeks flushing in embarrassment as he scooted back even more so into the corner.

“I-I’m sorry! I just-”

“Morty.”

“I just! I had- I had a bad dream so I-”

“ _Morty_.”

“Don’t be mad! Please!”

“ _God_ damn Mortimer just calm _down_.” Rick huffed softly, the kid flinching at his words.

“I’m sorry.” He said in a small voice, looking down at his knees that were pulled up to his chest.

“As you should be.”

Morty felt tears stinging his eyes, he gently chewed on his bottom lip before pressing them into a tight line.

“...You should have woken me up, dummy. I would have let you in my bed. What were you thinking, sleeping on the floor? Th-That shit is uncomfortable. There’s plenty of room here.” Rick gestured back to his mattress. 

Morty looked up at him, blinking slowly.

“Jesus, kid. You looked like a kicked puppy.” Rick knelt down on one knee, ruffling his grandson’s messy hair gently.

“Sorry.” He mumbled, avoiding the scientist’s gaze. 

“You say sorry so much, why?”

“Sor-”

Rick pressed an index finger against Morty’s lips, rolling his eyes.

“I just, I guess- I just had to apologize for everything I did wrong while...while you were...you know….”

“Gone.” Rick said flatly, in a quiet voice.

Morty nodded a little. 

The old man exhaled through his nose, quiet for a moment. 

“Well...you don’t have to worry about that anymore, yeah? Things are different. Things are better.”

Morty hummed softly in agreement. 

“You’d really let me sleep in your bed…?” He asked softly, picking at his nails nervously.

“Of course.” Rick looked at him quizzically. “Why...why wouldn’t I do that for you?”

Morty just shrugged a little, continuing to pick at his hands as he felt stupid. 

The genius placed a hand on top of his grandson’s head, the man leaning closer as he gently rested his forehead against the child’s. Morty’s breath stuttered softly, his body tensing up until he realized that this was a gesture of love. 

“Relax, would you?” Rick said quietly, closing his eyes as he threaded his fingers through Morty’s curly hair.

So he did. 

Their breaths mingled for a minute, softly, Rick caressing his grandson in gentleness he never had before. Morty’s cheeks were dusted a soft pink color, his small hands trembling as he never had someone touch him so tenderly.

He sniffled softly as Rick eventually pulled away, the genius locking eyes with Morty as he searched them for a moment. Feeling awkward, the old man quickly stood up, promptly offering his hand to Morty. And he took it gratefully.

The two stood there for a moment in silence, Rick having a certain look on his face like he was about to retort with something along the lines of _don’t speak about what just happened._ But he didn’t say that, to Morty’s surprise. 

Instead, his facial features softened. Rick sighed gently, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly.

“I hope that wasn’t too much, you know. I hope it didn’t scare you.” He murmured so quietly that Morty almost didn’t hear him.

“N-No that was...that was totally fine. Thank you.” He smiled up at him, Rick smiling back for a moment before he looked neutral again.

Before Morty could ask him _why_ he did that, the genius spoke up.

“Let’s go make breakfast, hm?” He looked down at him, and Morty just nodded wordlessly. 

Maybe he’d have the courage to ask him later. 

**Author's Note:**

> EPIC okay I hope y’all like this...I have no idea how many chapters I’ll make but!! I need comments and kudos to motivate meee thank you <3
> 
> ALSO...I couldn’t post this on the original account cause uhh...two of my friends follow that account and they think r&m incest is gross lmao. I’m giving what the masses want, some kisse kisse good stuff. So YOU’RE WELCOME!


End file.
